The Cookbook
The Cookbook is a magical book filled with an infinite number of recipes that can do almost anything. The Cookbook has existed for thousands of years and its intention is simply to be a gift, but it must be used responsibly. The book contains many recipes that can have multiple uses. These magical recipes can do something as little as healing a hurt ankle, to something as serious as freezing time itself. This book is extremely powerful, which is why it requires strong and responsible protectors. The book can do great harm in the wrong hands. It can tear you apart or bring you closer together. Appearance The book has a dark brown leather cover, and on the front of the book, there is the cookbook's symbol in gold. The emblem consists of three ornate pieces of silverware, a fork, knife, and spoon overlapping each other. Inside of the book are thousands upon thousands of pages filled with magical recipes, all of which are frayed and torn on the edges due to the age of the book. History The book was likely to be created some point before the 1500's. It's not known who created it, but clues point to the Traveler, as she is most likely immortal. At first, the book only had two protectors, but after Chuck abused its power by becoming immortal, it switched to three protectors to make sure something like this never happened again. Recipes A * A Guac Through Time * A Taste of Your Own Mochi * Aloof Artichokes B * Break the Bonds Jake-Rito * Berry Barrier Bars * BFF PBJ * Birthday Cake * Bitter Truth Truffles * Brain-Boosting Bolognese * Break the Bonds Jake-Rito * Big Mussels and Spinach C * Change The Days Donuts * Can't Recall Caramel * Carrot Dupli-Cake * Chicken -N- Fixits * Chill Out Chalupas * Chipper Chocolate Chip Cookies * Cleaving Nut Clusters * Come Back Kombucha Tea * Curse-Breaking Candied Stone Fruit D * Disappearing Dim Sum E * Enchanting Apple Pie * End of Thyme Bread * Extract the Magic Mac 'N Cheese F * Forget the Day-Pricot Bars * Fill-In-The-Bubble Gum * Find Your Key Lime Pie * Forget Me Garlic Knots * First Frost Fig Ice Cream * Funny Bone Baked Beans * Future Fudge G * Genteel Sweet Tea * Give-Up-What-You-Want Gumdrops * Go Away Gumbo H * Hazelnut Healing tart I *Into The Future Fajitas *In Your Head Banana Bread *I Can Recall Caramel Glazed Chicken * If These Walls Could Taco * Itchy Ice Cream J * Jumping Jack Flapjacks K * Keep the Cookbook Casserole * Kick-Em-Out Chicken Soup L * Last-Ditch Layer Cake * Lay Waste Lunar Lollipops * Lazy Lasagna * Lemon Lie-m Mints * Linear Lingonberry Sauce * Lost and Found-ue M * Memory Come Back Quiche * Magnetic Mango Bars * Magnetic Pull-ed Pork Sandwiches * Make-It-Happen Macarons * Make-It-Visible Vinegar Pie * Memory-Enhancing Macarons * Memory ‘Mallows * Mind-Peering Peppermints * Miso-Person's Soup * Move Me Melon Balls N * Nighty Night Noodles * Noteworthy Horchata O * Off-From-Your-Chest Cheddar Biscuits * Off The-Trail-Mix * Open Sesame Chicken Kebabs P * Pathfinding Pretzel Sticks * Pay Back Pancakes * P.O.V. Popcorn * Pay Attention Potato Chips * Perfect Pixie Parfait * Pho-Tographic Memory (Soup) * Pick-A-Date Dates * Posset * Preserve a Memory Fruit Preserves * Pretty Popular Pancakes * Protein Protection Shake Q R * Raise the Wall Roasted Tomatoes * Remove the Stain-gus burgers * Retribution Rigatoni * Root Beer Float away S * Spice Destroying Delicios Fish Sticks * Scramble Her Vision Bacon and Eggs * Settle the Beef Sandwich * Speed Reading Spaetzle * Speed Sprinting Stromboli * Shut 'em Up Shortcake * Smooth Talker Tapenade * Solve the Clues-Cous * Sour-On-Me Vinaigrette * Speed-Up Spinach Soufflé * Spice Detector Simple Syrup * Spice-See Carrot Sticks * Spill the Beans * Stay Up-Side Down Cake * Stop the Leek Soup * Stop Time Thai Curry * Single Serving Cinnamon Brownie Bites * Slow Caramel Turtles T * Take Back Tamarind Juice * Tele-Pâté * Teleporting Tamales * Transporting Tartine * Track Fluffy Fluffernutter Cookies * Trust Me Tabouli * Twice-Baked Spicy Do'Over Sole U * Unscrambled Eggs V W * Worst Party Ever Whipped Cream * Walk-In-My-Shoes Schnitzel * Walk through Wall-fles Wide Awake Beef Wellington X Y Z See also * List of ingredients * Protectors Category:Items